The War
The War is the informal name for the Supernatural/Human Civil War. It raged for 14 years and the results caused no winners and almost all Supernaturals were wiped out. However, this was merely an alternate future created by Father Time's tampering with the Timestream, and the future was later rectified. Timeline Road to War Father Time jumped forward to 2020, where he made one public revelation of a vampire become hugely televised. Supernaturals had now become more widely known because of this. Humanity was afraid of the idea that vampires, werewolves and other such creatures existed. Some advcated their extermination, while others were supportive of their existence and hoped to have a society where the Supernaturals could live with them in peace - much like they do with Superhumans. The same split happened between the Supernaturals themselves. the Supernatural Emancipation Treaty The G20 organised a summit with the Supernatural leaders. These leaders included the Werewolf leader, the High Clansman. The chairman of the Pacifist Vampires and Castle Jones, now a representative for the world's psychics. The Supernatural Emancipation Treaty was to allow these beings full political and civil rights, allowing a co-existence with humanity. The summit was heavily-guarded but Father Time was not finished yet. Using his Time Staff, he transported three Supernatural-hating humans into the summit, armed with weapons to kill the Supernatural leaders. They were subdued after the first few hits. Those killed in the melee, were seven humans, three vampires (including the Pacifists' chairman) and Castle Jones. Castle Jones' death had the most coverage and everyone saw her death live on television, when the cameras shown her being shot through the heart. Aftermath The entire world mourned the death of Miss Jones. Her determination for a peaceful unity died with her. Riots were widespread, from both sides. Psychics, once generally pacifist, began killing people on the street - only to be gunned down by police. Vampire attacks were also more common and they were even out in the open. Werewolves were angered by the killing of three of their numbers and also rampaged throughout the world. Noone could stop the carnage. The Supernaturals blamed each other and humans did the same. The fighting did not cease, yet noone knew what they were figting for. Declaration In December 2020, the Vampires declared war on humanuty and werewolves. The werewolves retaliated and said humanity were also marked as well. The psychics were out for everyone. This would lead to thirteen years of pain. ''The Slayers: War'' The New York Slayers did not join in the war, as they had no quarrel with each other's race. However, a gang of werewolves infiltrated the Slayer Hub. The Director's suit was damaged in the fighting and his life-support could not work, killing him. Ace and Duke managed to kill them all but not before one ripped half of Ace's face off, and a stray silver bullet was lodged in Fenrir's back, paralysing him. Anya and Blood Queen barely made it with their lives. The Slayer superiors ordered a decommisioning of the New York faction after hearing of the death of their leader (the Director) and how one of them (Fenrir) would be no use in the field. The Slayers disbanded. Anya (who was pregnant during the attack) and Fenrir soon had their newborn son, Conor and lived a quiet life in hiding until the end of the war. Conor would then go to become a freelance agent after the war, like his father in his younger years. Ace and Duke continued to fight supernatural threats, and were forced by the US military to become mercenaries. Ace, harbouring a hatred for werewolves (excluding Kain) for what they did, joined and became insane with the killing of werewolves (even innocent ones). Duke tried to stop his cousin, but Ace shot him the head for trying to slow him down. Ace was then gunned down by his fellow soldiers. Zeta died soon after the disbanding, killing herself by walking into the sunlight, as she felt that she would never recover from the heartbreak she has suffered. ''House of Peter: War'' Lucifer waited within the House of Peter, waiting for humanity to kill themselves. The Lights asked Yahweh if they should intervene. Yahweh declines, stating that they have torn themselves apart after learning of 'fairytale creatures'. If they were to know of 'angels', they would surely kill themselves. The House then disappeared, the exterior now in-between dimensions - noone would ever leave it for Earth again. Lucifer was angered because he is now unable to get to Earth if humanity does die. Gabriel said that if they do kill themselves, the House's doors would open. If they do not, the House will not return. After the war, Lucifer broke out the seal and found himself sucked into Paradise. Yahweh, amazed at Lucifer's presence, allowed Lucifer reentrance back into Paradise, in exchange for the Earth. Lucifer, astonished, accepted and gained his Light status once more. ''Halfer: War'' The Halfer joined with a band of rogue freedom-fighters who wanted to dismantle the war by killing all major villainous supernaturals. However, on their first mission in Arizona, they are overwhelmed by vampire bodyguards and Halfer just makes it out alive. The others were torn apart. Halfer, seeing that his mission for Rosaline could never be completed now, thrown himself to a gang of Worst and was quickly slaughtered. His soul, though part demon, went into Paradise, because Worst killed him. His demon genes destroyed, he became a Human Light, and was reunited with Rosaline. Other characters * Dreamcatcher: While patrolling New York at night, a lone vampire attacked him and despite surviving, he became a vampire/superhuman hybrid. * Atmos Girl: Seeing the destruction that the carnage brought, Hexxus attemoted to release himself and poison the Earth. Atmos Girl flew into the heart of Hexxus and unleashed her powers over 'pure' weather to cancel them both out, killing them both. * The Time Traveller: The Time Traveller ceased to exist after Father Time's meddling prevented his birth. Father Time himself did not disappear, so his destruction of the timestream in this event still did not prevent his wife's death. * Shockwave: He was damaged during a fight with the military who wished to use him as a weapon to destroy every Supernatural on Earth. Battle ravaged, Shockwave recreated himself to be akin to a mobile Mainframe, wirelessly connected to a large lab, with giant wires and cables connected everywhere and his chasis replaced with scrap. If he left his underground home, his loss of the wireless connection would kill him. * Shade: No Shade was ever seen in the War. It is thought that they went even more underground and made no contact with anyone during or after the events. * The Gears: The Gears returned back to their own time, as they felt they had no place in this war. After the War There were no winners. The war stopped after a majority of both humans and Supernaturals were horrified by the amount of bloodshed. Everyone mourned the millions dead because of thirteen years of death and hate. Though peace between all races was announced, unlike Castle Jones' dream, it was built on shame rather than hope. Her image stands as the symbol of a lost future - a future that could have brought prosperity and unity through happiness and diplomacy. Sadly, that could not happen. Fixing the Future Shockwave and The Time Traveller followed Father Time within the timestream and saw what he had done during the summit. Enraged, the Time Traveller attempted to kill him. However, it would already be too late if they did. So they jumped back to the point where Father Time was about to bring the hateful trio to the summit. The Time Traveller caysed the three humans to be deconstructed into atoms and flung Father Time into an unspecified point of time. This prevented any of the War's events to happen and the future was back as it should be. See Also * Father Time * The Time Traveller * Supernatural * The Slayers * The House of Peter Category:Other